


The (Mad) King Under The Mountain

by TheLOAD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ah king au, Dragons, Gen, King Verse, Mad King Ryan, The Mad King - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It does not do to leave a live dragon out of your calculations, if you live near her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting Within The Cavern

**Author's Note:**

> New AU based around the fact that I inevitable try and cram this OC into everything eventually. But since this is my OC, and since she's very important to me, I ask that you leave a review on this story as often as you can, because I want to know what people think of her.

For three years Ryan, known throughout his lands and the lands of others as The Mad King, had held the throne, stolen from the rightful King Ramsey. Three years of tyranny under Ryan's rule, three years spent afraid and unsure, with everyone from the lowest peasant to the highest lord not knowing when they could find themselves put to the king's sword. And they were all sick of it. So it was really no wonder that plots against the king started to form. Disjointed and sloppy at first, the plans began to grow more organized as many of the castle staff started to meet, led by the former king's son and rightful heir, Geoff. Geoff had slipped out of the castle after his father had been murdered and hidden in the villages and towns surrounding the castle, meeting with people still loyal to his name and forming a loose organization. He found a strong ally in Jack, Ryan's own hand, and in Gavin, the princes' ward. Gavin had found and brought into the plot Michael and Ray, two of Ryan's guards, and they had brought in others. Once Geoff thought they had enough people, he was ready to set up a meeting. The only problem was figuring out where to meet.

The mountains had provided a solution to that. While gathering supplies for his potions Jeremy had discovered a large cave high up on one of the peaks. The walk was difficult and long, but that only meant it would be harder for Ryan to send his men after them, since the heavily armored soldiers would have trouble making the climb. The cave was very large, as Jeremy had said, large enough for everyone involved in the plot to fit comfortably in the chamber just inside the entrance. There were about one hundred and fifty in all, not a bad size for a militia but still not enough to face Ryan's armies. Geoff looked out across the group with a frown, wondering if this plot of his was leading all of them to their deaths.

Jack walked up to Geoff, placing a hand on the former heir's shoulder. "We can do this, Geoff," he said. Geoff nodded, trying to smile but failing.

"And we're fucked if we can't," he said. "You're sure Ryan won't notice you're gone?"

"Ryan's asleep," Jack assured him. "And he never uses me anyway. We'll be fine. He'll probably look for The Lads before he looks for me." As if summoned by their collective title, Ray, Gavin, and Michael appeared beside Jack.

"Ready Geoff?" Gavin asked. "Everyone is here." Geoff nodded. He was as ready as he was ever going to be.

"Alright listen up!" He yelled over the talking crowd, waiting until they had all quieted down before continuing. "You all know why we're here. Ryan's been king for three years now, and to be honest it sucks dicks. We need to do something about it. We need to put a stop to him." The cave was quiet for a moment before someone spoke up.

"How?" They asked. "The king has more men and better weapons and armor. How are we going to beat him?"

"I don't know," Geoff confessed. "I wish I did but I don't. We can train, we can sneak weapons slowly over as much time as we can spare, but I don't know if that will be enough. Ryan does have more men than we do, and while we have some warriors here most of us aren't warriors." He sighed, feeling defeated before he had even started. "I'm not going to force any of you to die for me, but I do know that I would rather die doing something than live doing nothing." There was a moment of silence before Michael spoke up.

"We're with you Geoff," he said, motioning to himself, Gavin, and Ray. "Even if Ryan takes us out, he'll take us out together. Hopefully we'll get to make a nice gash in his army before he does so."

"We could try and find allies," Jack suggested. "Ryan isn't a popular king, and the other kingdoms would love a chance to take him out. Trust me, I'm the one who has to deal with them."

"We could," Geoff said, not sounding convinced. "But that would take more time. The longer our plot goes, the more likely Ryan is of uncovering it."

"Oh little humans..." A voice slithered out from the darkness of the cave, from the deep tunnels none of the conspirators dared to explore. On instinct Geoff drew his sword, positioning himself between his group and the voice. "It seems as though your king is giving you trouble. Perhaps I can help."

"Who are you?" Geoff asked, his voice as forceful as he could make it despite his own fear. "What do you want?"

"I am the owner of this cave," the voice said. "The owner of the place you have decided to form your plots." A clawed and scaled hand appeared, followed by a second one, each one large enough cage a man and still have room. They were connected to arms, and those to shoulders, and soon an entire body appeared. The body of a dragon.

It was covered in pink tinted white scales, the markings of an albino, though its claws were black as night. Its body was cloaked by wings too large to be folded, and in the darkness behind it a tail lashed about. A long neck grew from its shoulders, ending in a head with black fang lined jaws and black, twisting antlers which each resembled the gnarled branches of an ancient tree. The crest growing beneath it horns and the tendrils sprouting from snout and jaw gave it a noble appearance, and it red eyes contained a spark of mischief in them. The beast’s back held a line of spines, as black as its claws, and its snout was tipped with a long horn, completing the look. A forked tongue slid out of its mouth, and if possible the creature smiled.

"As for what I want?" It asked, the question tapering off into what may have been a laugh. "To help you, of course."


	2. The Demon In The Mountain

"Why would you help us?" Geoff asked the creature, keeping his sword up. He could hear whispers behind him, but everyone was too stunned by the creature, too afraid, to run. "Why do you care what we do?"

There had been stories of a demon within the mountains, of a monster who would raid farms and carry off maidens. Everyone had known about it, but everyone had also known that Geoff's father had slain the monster, long ago when Geoff was only an infant. But now, seeing this monster before him, Geoff wondered if his father had made a mistake. If he hadn't managed to slay the demon, or perhaps it had young hidden who had since grown. The creature moved towards him, its whole body entering the cavern, and laid down beside him.

"Because that usurping bastard killed my friend," it said, an edge creeping into its voice. "Your father was a good man, Geoff. I miss him." Geoff blinked, lowering his sword, and the creature laughed, catching the look of confusion on his face. "He told you all he killed me, didn't he? Well he certainly tried, but it's hard to kill an immortal."

"Why would he lie?" Geoff asked, struggling to understand why his father would lie about killing the demon.

"Because I asked him to," it said. "We both decided it was for the best. It was a hard winter, and you were sick. Like everything else that went wrong in kingdom, I was blamed." It laughed rather harshly, shaking its head. "As if I would ever cause a harsh winter. I hate the cold. And I have no reason to cause an illness in a random child."

"The prince," Geoff said. "I was the prince."

"Crowns and titles mean little to a dragon," the creature shot back. "We rule by a higher power than any that men claim." It snorted a puff of smoke at him before continuing. "Your father came up the mountain to slay me, to break the curse and heal you. He failed, because no mere king can kill an immortal, and a goddess." So it was a female, then. Geoff made a note to keep that in mind, yest he risk offending her. "I beat him thoroughly and considered biting him in two, since he had disturbed my nap. But there was a father's grief in his eyes, and I have lost children myself, so instead I sat and spoke with him. Learned the trouble your kingdom was going through and learned that his son was ill and dying. So I made a deal with him. I would keep the winters mild and the summers good for growing, and heal his son, and in return once a month, by the light of the full moon, he would climb up this mountain to spend time with me." She let out a mournful sigh as a sad smile came to her face.

"He was also to tell everyone that he had killed me," she continued, "so that no one else would come up this mountain to bother me. Both these promises he kept the best of his ability. There were some moons he missed, due to battles and such, but he would always return eventually. And then...he stopped."

"Because Ryan killed him," Geoff said. "Ryan murdered him, and stole the crown." The dragon growled, her tail lashing.

"His ward, correct?" She asked, and Geoff nodded. "He spoke of him a few times. Seemed so proud of him. Of you, too," she added, looking at Geoff. "He would talk about you all the time."

"Why did you have him visit you?" Jack asked, stepping forward. "He was the king, he could have given you anything you wanted in exchange for your gift."

"And I wanted company," she said. "Someone to talk to, someone to sing to me. It can get lonely up in the mountain, and he was good company." Geoff put his sword away, looking from the creature to his small army.

"You'll help us?" He asked. His stomach was twisting itself in knots at the thought of having to trust this creature, but he didn't have any other choice. "You'll help us defeat Ryan?"

"I will," she said.

"How?" Geoff asked. Did she intend to fight along side them, or did she have armies of her own to give them.

"I will arm you," she said. "And let you train in my cave. Trust me, have faith in me, and I will lend you my powers during the battle. Attack on the night of the new moon, and I will give you my eyes. I will give your warriors my strength and I will heal your wounded."

"And in return?" Geoff asked. "Do you want something from us, or do you just want to see Ryan dead?" She smiled, something that should have been reassuring but only served to remind Geoff he was speaking to a predator, to something that could devour everyone within the cavern, and very well may want to.

"Every full moon," she said, "in honor of your father, I want a tribute. Any sort of tribute will do. A meal, a gift, even an hour of company. But you cannot miss a night, or I will become very cross." Geoff thought about this, tried to think if they could manage an offering once a month. If she would accept anything then it would probably be easier than one would expect.

"My father never talked about you," he said. "Not even to me." She laughed again, and patted his head with a massive paw.

"A king is allowed to have friends, is he not?" She asked. He knocked her paw away and looked at her, truly looked at her. Every story he had heard about dragons described them as monsters, but this one seemed not so different from any other noble woman, if perhaps more frightening. Maybe she really was just an old friend of his father's, just as upset about his death as everyone else was.

"Do you have a name?" He asked her.

"My name is Landilizandra," she said. "And I don't care if it's a mouthful, don't shorten it." Geoff smiled, holding out his hand. The dragon held out a talon and he took it, shaking her hand so to speak.

"Glad to be working with you," he said.


End file.
